peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 April 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-04-06 ; Comments *Peel says that he listened to between 4 and 5 hundred demo tapes during the week. About 8 were ok, the remainder were "nothing really terrific and nothing really quite extraordinarily bad". In the course of doing that he found a package of records from Vancouver by the band Pointed Sticks. They sounded like a late 70s band, but he wasn't sure for how long the records had been where he found them, nor whether he'd played them before on the show. *In last week's show, Peel had been celebrating the fact that the roadworks on the Bury St Edmunds bypass had come to an end. "I would maintain that it is the most dug up stretch of road in all of Britain", he says. Sadly, this week the road was once again undergoing maintenance: "...contraflows and cones and one side of the road closed entirely for resurfacing. £8m apparently, they've spent on it so far. I suppose they can close a few more wards and do the whole thing all over again next year. Loads of fun." *He had been to see Chapterhouse at the Junction in Cambridge on Thursday 4 April. Fatigue prevented him from staying for the entire set "but the bit I saw seemed pretty neat. How's that for a not a terrifically committed review?" Sessions *Viv Stanshall #12. First broadcast of final session. Recorded 1990-05-29. No known commercial release. *Datblygu #3. Repeat of session first broadcast 09 February 1991. Available on BBC Peel Sessions (Ankst 027). Tracklisting *'File 1 '''begins at start of show *"Time to gather closer round the old camp fire for another edition of The Padre Speaks. Tonight, - Unwholesomeness." *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Get Better (7") Play It Again Sam BIAS 193-7 *Leaders Of The New School: Case Of The P.T.A. (12" - Case Of The P.T.A. / Teachers Don't Teach Us Nonsense) Elektra 0-66576 *Nirvana: School (album - Bleach) Tupelo Recording Company TUPLP6 *Datblygu: Pop Peth (session) *Moose: Jack (12") Hut HUTT 3 *T.K. / Dirts Man: Never Trouble You (7") Digital-B *Dawson: White Colonial (album - Barf Market:You're Ontae Plums) Gruff Wit GRUFF 003 *Zero Zero: The Sanity Clause (12") Kickin KICK 4 *11:30 news *''John has introduced the news for the first time following a management edict. *Top: She's Got All The World (7") Island IS 494 *''John enthuses about Absolutely'' *Duane Eddy: Pepe *Manufacture: A Measured Response (Instant Addiction Mix) (12") Nettwerk Europe NET 029 *Fall: Sinister Waltz (album - Shift-Work) *''tape flip'' *Bedflowers: I'm So Cool (v/a cassette - Mind The Gap) Mind The Gap MTG2 *Bim Sherman: Nightmare (v/a album - Pay It All Back Volume Three) On-U Sound On-U LP 53 *Datblygu: Nid Chwiwgi Pwdin Gwaed (Not A Blood Pudding) (session) *Thee Stash: (We're) Selling Jeans For The U.S.A (7" - Should I Stay Or Should I Go?) Shakin' Street YEAH-HUP 022 John seems to be under the impression that the track was written by Billy Childish *Genius: Drama (album - Words From The Genius) Cold Chillin' 1-26475 *Melvins: If I Had An Exorcism (album - Bullhead) Tupelo TUP LP26 *Naked City: The Noose (album - Torture Garden) check version and on 31st Mar *Viv Stanshall: Cackling Gas Capers: including Octavio / Tour De Farce / Achmedillo / Peristaltic Waves (session) *'File 2' begins during above track *Cherryblades: Everyday Is Extreme (LP - In-Dependance) Imaginary *'File 1' cuts out near beginning of above track *Ned's Atomic Dustbin: Capital Letters (LP - God Fodder) Furtive :JP: "Older listeners may recall that there was a band called Capital Letters who had one of our favourite records back in 1978... gave me an excuse to drag it out and play it again." *Capital Letters: Smoking My Ganja (12") Greensleeves *Pram: Dead Piano (LP - Gash) Howl *State Of The Rhythm: Experience (12") Contagious *Fall: The Mixer (LP - Shift-Work) Cog Sinister/Fontana *Thomas Mapfumo and Blacks Unlimited: Hwahwa (LP - Gwindingwe Rine Shumba) Earthworks *Datblygu: Rhag Ofn I Chi Anghofio (In Case You Should Forget) (session) *Rein Sanction: Broc's Cabin (LP - Broc's Cabin) Sub Pop :JP: "This is a record that I may have played to death when it first came out but I don't remember having done so." *Pointed Sticks: Out Of Luck (7") Quintessence Records *Sunkings: Heem (Green Ray EP) F.R.O. Records :JP: "And in what vehicles would sun kings travel? Why, in sun carriages!" *Sun Carriage: Sarah CD (single) Wiija *Reparata and the Delrons: I'm Nobody's Baby Now (LP - Beyond The Wall Of Sound) *Firehouse Crew: Version (7") XTerminator *Chapterhouse: Pearl (single) Dedicated *Ion Dragoi : Batuta de la Nadera (LP - A Virtuoso Of A Violin) Electrecord *Stetsasonic: Uda Man (LP - Blood, Sweat & No Tears) Tommy Boy Music *Trailer for a series of European-themed shows to be broadcast on Radio One the coming week under the banner 'One for Europe'. A sure highlight is the Steve Wright show which is to be broadcast live from Brussels. :JP: "Do you know, for years I asked if I could do programmes from Europe and they told me not to be so stupid!" *Popguns: Still A World Away (single) Midnight Music :JP: "Top pop sounds from One FM, your European station!" (said in a 'Smashey & Nicey' voice) *Datblygu: Slebog Bywydeg (Biology Slut)' (session) (cut, tape ends) File ;Name *1) 1991-04-06 Peel Show R153.mp3 *2) John Peel 19910406 - 128 kbps.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:33:54 *2) 1:34:39 ;Other *1) Created from R153 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *File 2 ends with approximately 6 minutes of the programme to go, judging by a time comment made by Peel in the show. ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Please see Peel Mailing List Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200